Fit for a king
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: When life clams down in the Grimm's house Sabrina learns one thing she believes she will never like. She loves Puck. Yes, the immature,stupid,prankster fairy boy. Does he love her? Yes, the Trickster King is ready for his queen!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sisters Grimm story! Yay!**

**Pucks P.O.V**"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed,making me fall off of my trampoline. "What Grimm?" I said innocently. She pointed to her dark blue hair. "Nice look," I started,trying not to chuckle, "Its a step up." Sabrina growled,picking up a base-ball bat from the corner and hitting my head. Ow! As she aimed again a flew up a few feet. "Sheesh,Ugly! Calm down," I teased. "Puck,your a filthy king! Scratch that your to stupid and imature to be king" She shouted,punching my jaw. "You talk to much you stupid-" She stopped as Daphine walked into the room. I smirked, "Daphine could you tell-" "Shut up you stupid king! Sabrina is right! Your acting like a three year old! Sabrina stop shouting at him!Can't we ever get some peace? NOW SHUT UP!" She yelled then slammed the door. I quickly left. If we made Daphine angry than we _were_ bad.

**Stupid me,righting short chapters. I just want to stop typing. Sorry I havn't worked on my other stories and I will try to get them up soon. School has started and other stuff *sigh* **

**This WILL turn out to be Puckabrina! Bwa ha ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest~ Beacause...I dunno...Oh wait they always die her hair? Oh...fine! Jeez! AND IM ****_NOT_**** LAZY I AM JUST...um...just countinue with the story,hardy har har**

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I looked at my now Dark Blue hair. This better wash out. After three showers it finnaly rinsed out. Puck will be sorry.

-lines-

I slammed my locker door shut waiting for Puck. There! I ran up to him with a grin. "Grimm,whats on your face. You know Grimm's dont grin," He chuckled. "They don't?" I said acting confused. He frowned, "Your ugly" What a insult.

"Whats that mean?"

"So, your hairs not blue"

"Yes,its orange"

And thats how it went for the rest of the day.

It was dinner and Puck was fed up with my 'blonde' replies. I let out a chuckle at his glare. He smiled evily. Uh-oh. "Hey,Sabrina do you know what a kiss is?"I turned to Puck as the room went silent. "Never heard of one," I replied. He got up and walked behind me. So close. Was he going to kiss me? "You sure" He asked. "Yes" I said,meeting his gaze. He pulled me close leading me into a kiss. I just stood there dazed as he pulled away.

He kissed _me._ He_ actaully_ kissed me. "Whats wrong with you?" I shouted, "Never kiss me again!" He laughed, "So you **do **knowwhat a kiss is!" I nearly went ready, I wished so bad I could smack that smile off his face. Daphne feel down in laughter. And her too!

**Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**Two chapter ta-da! Bye people! Hope you like it!**

**Ideas,Comments,Advise? **

**Theres a comment box around her some where...**


	3. Chapter 3

Guest: Oh yeah thanks for the positive feedback *rolls eyes*

I wasn't copying Peter Pan! I never knew that haappened. Its my FIRST sister grimm story and its suppose to be a challenge for me. But,I WILL get better,mark my words!

simplysara01: Yay! *hugs* keep loving it!

STORY TIME YAY!

Sabrina P.O.V

I slammed my door shut,locking it. Sure he kissed me before, so do I care so much NOW? Do I? No thats not a option. There is NO POSSIBLE WAY I CAN LIKE PUCK! I clenched my hands in to fists. Why him? Sabrina Grimm and HIM? no,no,no! I'm just dreaming NO its a nightmare...yeah thats it.

-line-

I opened my eyes to the darkness. I must of fell asleep... My vision adjusted and I realized Puck was carying me. I shivered pulling closer to him. I looked around, trees, forest... I closed my eyes. Memories of Puck and me filled my head. Why him?

Pucks P.O.V

Sabrina shifted her gaze to my eyes. Her caring gaze...her loving gaze...NO! The Trickster King dosn't fall in love. NEVER. Sabrina mumbled,shivering,and I pulled her closer. "Shhh. Just a little longer"I whispered in her ear and I felt her body relaxe.

-line-

I set her down,lying her head against a mossy rock. She put her hand in her pocket,her eyes fearfully,

She clenched something,and relief filled her eyes. I looked at the pocket. What's so important. "Puck...where are we?" She asked, seeming to come back to her sences. I smiled in mischief, "Your here. Im leaving" She growled and stopped up. I reached into her pocket and grabbed something...paper. Her eyes filled with fear. She kicked me in the stomach and I flew back realising the paper. "Were staying here unless I can have that" I growled. She froze in fear.

~end chapter~

Don't worry Sabrina...It's just a picture of him...he wont think anything bad!

*cough* jk *cough*


	4. Chapter 4

**bookingbookworms: Aww thanks! And its paper with a- Just read the story, I'm a spoiler **

**(guest) Ihavenoluck: Yes, I have a habbit of not writing enough. I'll try harder!**

**ManabexTsubasa444: Yeah my story is amazing! I'm going to write more...**

**NOW!**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

I watched Puck,standing there cross armed. I rubbed the photo between my fingers. "Puck" I said quietly, "Here" I slightly put my hand out. Whats wrong with me? Its a picture of him. HIM. He grabbed the paper. Well, its to late now.

**Pucks P.O.V**

I grabbed Grimm's paper. Wait its not paper. It's a photo. I unfolded the photo,raising my eyebrows. Me? _Me?_ But...why? I looked at the photo, eying my tuxedo. Worst day ever. I had to act _good_. Like with _manners_. Its so sicking. And she has a photo. I put it back in her hand,"Lets go"

-**(A/N. Short...I feel this parts better like 100%)-**-

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I stood outside,the snow up to my ankles. What does Puck think? He's been silent all day... Suddenly I felt someone wrap their around me,pulling my closer. "You shouldn't be out in the cold 'brina" Puck? No way. Puck does not call me 'brina or even Sabrina. I'll always be Grimm to him. I felt my eyes sting,realizing the words hurt. "Neither should you" I snarled, making sure he thought he was unwanted. He _was_ though. I came her to get away from him. "Come inside your going to freeze." I shook my head, "Puck your wasting your breathe. Go back inside." He eyed me, hurt. Hurt? Puck? Hurt? No, I _must_ be hallucinating. "Fine, Grimm" The last part. Grimm. I'll always be just 'Grimm' to him.

Puck sat inside,staring at my as I came in the door. "Spying on me?" I asked,kicking off my shoes. He stood up, "What? So its against the law to care about you?" Wait...care? Puck liked me! I could barley keep myself from jumping for joy until he said, "I have to have someone to prank."

"Liar" I said under my breath. Puck liked me...maybe even loved me.

**Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **

**Okay I KNOW there's a comment button. I do so you better comment. Its right there, no lie. Come on, I know you wanna...**

**COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Authors noteish)

**Ha ha ha I spelled author wrong...I think**

**Anyway I won't be updating for the rest of this week so I felt like I would tell you. I'm going to the Adventure Park tommorow at school! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I will write up a long chapter to make it up, k?**

**I lied about why I'm writing this :3 (I will be out though) I actually just wanted to reply to my comments, I'm so horrible :D**

**A (guest): Your welcome! OMG! Peter Pan is a book? What are you a fortune teller? Now tell me, What is this "manners" you speak of?**

**AirFaterWaterEarth: Are you like avatar related? Ha I keep getting told that! I'll try! Yeah when you said "A" I kept thinking "That guy who replied on my Fanfiction?" **

**bookingbookworms: Heres your name again! Yay, ty! Its not funny its HUMOROUS! **

**Cynthia Darling: I would ask you if your some how related to Wendy Darling but I'm trying not to do 'de ja vu' And then you would tell me you last name is actaully Darling. Pshh! Don't think i'm a spy! I'm just...observing some people...**

**SimplySarah01: People can be so negative *sigh* Ha ha I would make it dirty but I'm not that kind of person...or am I? :D**

**XD okay thanks anyway ~3**

**Well bye people I gtg keep up the comments or else I wont update! (A threat bwa ha ha) I'm evil today arn't I? Well love you-er-hate you all! Bye!**

**P.S. (this had to be said)**

**Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo Yo Yo its Joe Joe Joe! Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay peoples lets read this LONG chapter. Like I promised someone (you know who you are)**

**Pucks P.O.V **

_I sat in the room,watching Sabrina come through the door. "Spying on me" she teased. "So it's against the law to care for you?" _

"Sabrina" I mutter,waking up. I hit my head against the bed. I DO NOT LIKE HER! Biting me lip, I get dressed, today is going to be a loooooooooooong day.

-lines-

Sabr-GRIMM sat at the table,her golden hair loose around her shoulder. Her sparkling eyes-NO! I sit down, avoiding her gaze.

**Sabrina's P.O.V (Puck ain't very good...)**

I watched Puck,playing with his food. I sighed. If he doesn't want me...but he loves me. I shake my head and get up. "I'm going on a walk" I say sheepishly as Puck turns to me. "I'll go to...you'll need protection,being such a weakling." I tried not to hit him. He's so immature! I throw my hands up in defeat, "What ever Puck!" He looks confused but,pulls the hood over his head when he notices I'm looking. "Well" He said and walked out the door. I followed him and we walked in silence for a while. "Puck" I said stopping him.

"What?"

"Um..well..uh"

"Get it out!"

"D-d-do you-"

"Hurry it up!"

"Do you like me!?"

His face went red, "Why?"

"..."

"Well"

"No reason" I said quickly and started to walk again. I felt my cheeks turn hot as he put his arm on my shoulder. "Than why did you ask" He whispered. _Because I'm madly in love with you. _"Uhhhhh" He wraps his arms around me,spreading out his wings. "Don't look down"

**I was watching Don't Look Down from Austin and Ally...This was probably not long enough so I put two up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2! Please look up Had me Hello its so Puckabrina**

I closed my eyes shut tight as Puck lifted me into the air. "Puck put me down!" I screamed. "Okay" He laughed and dropped me. I opened my eyes and screamed. And screamed. _I never imagined this was how I would end..._Puck came racing after me,but to slow. "Sabrina!" He shouted, and my world went black.

-line-

Daphne was hanging over my face,crying. I sat up and she stumbled back in surprise. "Wheres Puck?" I asked. She froze "he-uh-" "WHERE IS HE!?" "He flew into the forest" I jumped out of bed only top fall to the ground. I opened my eyes, Puck was laying next to me,holding me hand. I sat up "Puck?" I hissed. He stirred and sat up, "Huh?" "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" He feel back. "Uhhhhh" Pucks face went red.

"Sabrina I-I-I"

"Puck..."

"I love you"

I opened my mouth to say something when he pulled me closer kissing me. As he pulled back I searched for words. As I tried to speak nothing came out. Puck eyed me. "Just remember what I said" He said quietly,laying a necklace next to me. It was a silver necklace with a pink charm. I opened it up, It was that picture of Puck. The one I had. In the tuxedo. My hand shaked, "Puck" was all I manged. I turned to look back at him,but he was closing the door behind him. "I love you too"

**Awww mushy gushy love...EWWW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I think I'm just gonna shout out a Puckabrina song everyday :3 **

**I Think About You from Austin and Ally**

**bookingbookworms: I love your reviews! And your name!**

**PhobbyWriter: To annoy you! Bwa ha ha! Okay,here is my ASAP**

**Sabrina's P.O.V (Again)**

**Two days later**

Puck hadn't spoken to me. It was killing me. I sighed,running the brush through my long golden hair. I quickly get up,rushing into his room. He was staring into his mirror. He turned around and looked at me. "Puck" I whispered quietly. He looked at me. I can't stay strong much longer. Why hadn't I told him before? How bad have I hurt him? What if...I suddenly realized the tears straying down my cheeks. "Sabrina...are-are you o-okay?" He asks staring into my eyes. I lay my face on his chest. "Puck I-I" I clench his hair in my hand. He raised his eyebrow and I pull him in to a kiss. He puts his hands around my neck and I finally feel safe. And _happy_. I pull away and he looks a little hurt. I try not to giggle as he looks at me as if I was soap. "Iloeydupiuck" I mutter.

"What?"

"Iloveyoupuck"

"What?"

I bit my lip, "I love you Puck"

He grins, "I don't know" I cross my arms. "You dont have a good reputation with kindness. Like that one time-"

"Oh shut-up! You don't even know what kidness means! You-You-You! I might as well date Peter Pan!" Yep,right where it hurts.

**Pucks P.O.V**

"Oh shut-up! You don't even know what kidness means! You-You-You! I might as well date Peter Pan" I grimace at the thought. I turn red,clenching my fists in anger. I fly up,"YOU ARE THE MOST DRAMATIC STUPID GIRL I HAVE EVER MEET IN 4,000 YEARS!" I scream,Sabrina ducks down, "I know" She whispers. I stumble back to the ground. "No-I-I" I say feeling dizzy. _A little sleep will do you good. You don't_ _really want_ her. _She hates you Puck, you know that. Her heart never fell for you. _"Its not true!" I scream to the voice. _Don't deny it! Its time for a little rest,to clear your brain. _I meet Sabrina's gaze,worried. "Sabrina" Is all I manage to say before blacking out.

**Another cliff-hanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Laura (Guest): Hate is a strong word...Avtaully it's not my first fic. Just my first HUMAN and SISTERS GRIMM fic but what eves.**

**AirFireWaterEarth: Huh? I'll take that as a complement so I don't ruin my ego. I don't have a good plot line but maybe I will. Ugh spellling. Yes,my longest review. **

**PhobbyWriter: Okay,here comes Daphne stealing the word confuzzled! Well you could tell her NOT to but she IS Daphne...**

**Last Kiss by Taylor Swift IS IS IS a Puckabrina song. NO KIDDING EVERY LINE...ish...MOST LINES!**

**(Afters Shimmers P.O.V you'll see Sabrina's version of how they met then the lines turns it back to the present)**

**Sabrinas P.O.V**

Puck lied on his trampoline,fast asleep. He had been sleeping ALL THE TIME. I shook my head and sat next to him. I shook him awake,he stirred but looked annoyed when he saw me. "Hi" he said plainly. I smiled,hearing Daphne call me. I waved bye then headed down stairs. I saw Daphne,holding a pink glittery journal in her hands. She handed it to me. Pink? No problem...Okay, it was a _slight_ problem. Pink wasn't my _favorite _color_. _Okay! Okay! Its hideous! I flip through the pages filled with journal entrees. "Where did you find this?" I demanded,making her nervous. "Well, I , uh, borrowed it from " _borrowed_,mhm suuuure you did. "Oh and one more thing Granny told me two weeks ago but I kept forgetting about it and figured I might as well tell you today but anyway...SCHOOL IS TODAY BYE! She quickly ran off shutting the door. I almost had a mentally break down then remembered: Your pretty much Puck's girlfriend, Your super hot, New school,new kids.

_Dear Journal, _

_ Daphne told me school was starting though she was supposed to tell me two weeks ago. How can you forget for THAT long? Omg I have five minutes, I know I don't wright a lot but I'll have lots to say after school. Bye!_

I tucked the journal away and put the necklace around my neck. I opened it up-as soon as I saw puck I remembered-DAMN IT! PUCKS ASLEEP! I quickly ran into his room,shaking him awake. After a ten minute argument about going to school he finnaly gave up. I left the house as soon as he got to break-feast.

-lines-I'm too lazy today-lines-to write about there argument-lines-

**Shimmer's P.O.V**

I walk into school,still fiddling with my brown hair. Are any of them Everafters? Well duh,its Ferrypot Landing, I sigh. A blonde girl comes running into me "Ow!" I shouted in pain as we hurdle to the floor. "Opps" The girl said holding her head. She looked at me and smiled, "I'm Sabrina Grimm" As soon as she said Grimm I winced and she frowned. "Great another Everafter to hate my existence! You might as well come to my house, Daphne loves parties" She says through a thick layer of sarcasm. I hug her,taking her off guard. "The party sounds fun AND I'M NOT A FREAKING EVERAFTER!" I few kids turned and stared and I blushed,pulling my gray hoodie over my head. "um,uh, I better get to class" I said quickly,grabbing my books and running off.

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I keep running to class, its not like I'm going to be late but... suddenly I hurl into a pretty-brown haired girl. "Ow!" she shouted in pain as we hurdle to the floor. "Opps" I said,holding my head. Ow! Ow! OW!

I smiled...cheesly**(A/N:cheesy...?)**, "I'm Sabrina Grimm" As soon as I said Grimm I noticed her wince,and I frowned. "Great another Everafter to hate my existence! You might as well come to my house, She shouts the last part and a couple of kids turned and stared. She blushed, pulling her gray hoodie over her head. "um,uh, I better get to class" She said nervous and ran off.

-liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinesssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssss-

I sat next to Puck,tensing as he set his hand on mine. I quickly jerk away,glaring,leaving him confused. I resist a smile,I love it when he puts on that face. I still hathat scene playing in my head. "Wasabi" I said my head on my desk. Puck raised a eyebrow "Wasabi? Um,yeah Wasabi"

**Pucks P.O.V (finally!...?)**

Sabrina had sat next to me. I set my hand on mine,she tensed and jerked away. What the heck? She mad? "Wasabi" Sabrian said gently,setting her head on her desk. I raised a eyebrow "Wasabi? Um,yeah Wasabi" I stammered. Wassabi? Daphne better have a meaning...

-lines-

Sabrina woke up,looking at me "HowlonghaveIslept?" She yawned.

"What?"

"How. Long. Have. I. Slept?"

I blinked and pointed to the teacher,who had fell asleep at her desk. "The rest ditched, I stayed with you" I said hoping for her to forgive me from earlier. "Awww that's sweet" She muttered, leaning against me. I felt me cheeks go red. "Uhhh 'Brina your laying on me...cxan ya, you know, get off?" Sabrina hissed, "So _I_ can't lay on _you_ but _you_ can lay on_ my_ bed." I sighed,grabbing her as if she was a baby. "Sleep tight" I muttered,playing with her hair. Its like golden silk. And so pretty. She snuggled closer,making me feel warm. "Wasabi, I love you" I muttered making her chuckle. "I love you to...King" Woah? Sabrina called me King? I pulled her closer and she berried her face in my chest as I went up flying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay lets goooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sabrinas P.O.V**

"Sabrina,wanna hang tonight?" Puck asked. "Sorry I got plans" He raised his eyebrow(in that 'they better not be with a guy or he's dead meat' look) "With _Shimmer_. Peter Pan wasn't available tonight" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes, "Fine. Meet me tomorrow at the mall or I call war" I grimace. "You might as well give me a mustache to remind me" I mutter sarcastic. He grins and grabs a Sharpie from his bag. "Oh you know me so well"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" A few (hundred) people turn towards us. "Uh...later dork" I say quickly than sprint off.

-LINES-

Daphne was biting her palm as I entered the door. The song 'Had me hello' was on and cupcakes were baking. "Whats up?" I ask,confused by the high spirit room. "Jake and Brair are coming back 'cause they found this magic thing somewhere aqnd then he revived her somehow and something else and blah blah blah so were having a party" She cried, happily. "I just hope they don't get mushy-gushy" I muttered. "Like you and Puck?" My pinks turned pink and before I could say anything Puck came in. "Me and her what?"

"You too are mushy-gushy"

"WE ARE NOT" We both said in harmony.

"Love-dovey"

"SHUT-UP" again, in harmony.

"I swear your perfect for each other"

"NO WE'RE NOT! SHUT UP!"

"JINX LIKE THE FREAKIN' THIRD TIME!" I shout,fist pumping. Puck rolls his eyes,Daphne laughs and I stick my tongue out.

-lines-

Puck sat at the table,his hair ruffled and eyes clouded. "What's the matter?" I ask,setting my hand on his shoulder. He jumps,spooked. "Puck!sorry-didn't-hurt-Ugh!" I rush my words then help him up. "Its 12:30! Why are you up!?" I question.

"Why are _you_ up?" To shay!

"To scold you"

"Suuuuure"

"Well? Your turn."

"Uh" 'Uh' is not a answer!

"WELL!?"

"Um" That's not a answer either. I narrowed my eyes.

"I was thinking" He said quietly,looking away.

"About?"

Puck smirked then shot up stairs. I heard his door lock behind him. This is NOT over.


End file.
